


The Fall Through the Fade

by SinisterSleepDrifter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Devoted Cole, Dom Solas (Dragon Age), F/M, Fade Spirits, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, Masturbation, Mind Reading (kinda), Multi, Not Serious, Polyamory, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Champions of the Just, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - In Your Heart Shall Burn, Public Masturbation, Sexual Inexperience, Spirit Cole (Dragon Age), The Fade, Threesome - F/M/M, Tropes, this is going to be really cheesy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterSleepDrifter/pseuds/SinisterSleepDrifter
Summary: Crossing through the Fade six years ago, Kier, a spirit of Love resides in the Redcliffe village. She mends morals' emotions as a way to help heal them. It isn't until the Inquisition visits the village that she finds out she is not the only spirit to reside amongst the living.Able to keep a physical form outside the Fade, Kier appears to be just like any other city elf. Where and how she came to possess such a body is a mystery to the rest of the Inquisition, which she is hesitant to reveal. More questions as to what she truly is also come to light the longer she is with the group. Is she really a spirit of love, or something else entirely?
Relationships: Cole (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"Compassion," I state in awe.  
I knew who he was the moment I saw him across the room in The Gull and Lantern. The Inquisitor and his team, mostly the two Qunari, drink merrily. They seem to be celebrating recent success in battle with a dragon. Meanwhile, the one I've come to learn is Solas, who sits in the corner reading, waiting for the queue to leave. Cole, the mysterious spirit of the group, wanders about the tavern and almost spots me from my vantage point outside the window, but I cloaked myself as best I could. At that time, I had no idea who they were, but as the night drew into the day, I had managed to probe through the two Qunaris' minds enough to know of their general adventures, their mission to help the people of Thedas.  
I remember seeing the huge Qunari before when they met with Magister Alexius at this very tavern. Cole was not a part of his group then; instead, an oddly-spoken elven woman was in his place.

The sun is midway into the sky by the time the two men are done drinking. The energy I expelled to cloak myself has left me drained. But I wish for them to see me now anyway. I have no doubt that, without cloaking in the shadows, they will see me. When the group leaves the tavern, the Qunari looking better than I expected considering the amount they drank, Compassion's eyes find mine instantly.  
The male Qunari Inquisitor and Iron Bull still haven't noticed me until there is a commotion in the center of the village. Two mages manhandle a rogue Templar, which they try carrying off to Redcliffe castle.  
Cole makes a move to handle the situation, but I am already there calming everyone down. The two mages drop the Templar as if forgetting about him completely. Cole says something to the Inquisitor, who looks over in my general direction. 

Suddenly Cole is right in front of me. He smells minty, and his presence is balmy but cold and a little tingly. 

"Love. A golden light that burns those who are trapped in your gaze." He lilts, bringing a hand up to touch my pale cheeks. "You are like...me."

Much like my fascination with him, he seems just as interested in me.

"My, my. I thought finding a spirit of compassion was rare. But to find such an intense spirit of love is simply unheard of, especially nowadays." Solas strolls up to Cole and me. The Elf's slate-grey eyes probe into me worse than Cole's does.  
As he gets closer, so does the feeling of expansiveness- like I'm falling through an endless fractal. He's too bright to look at for too long. What could be the closest emotion to love within him is carefully guarded and dripping in a thick spill of black tar hate. It makes me stumble backward from the strength of his presence in person. I feel myself flicker for half a second, and I know that my camouflage has completely failed. Everyone, mage, spirit, or human, can see me plain as day now.  
"Divine's raging hard-on! Where were you last night, little bunny?" The Inquisitor finally sees me and roars jollily, slapping a hand down on the Compassion's thin shoulders. I don't give him the satisfaction of an answer, nor even a glance in his direction. 

"She's not Bunny. She's a spirit like me." Cole doesn't look away as he quietly corrects the Qunari. I'm barely short enough to catch his brows furrowing under his hat in confusion. 

"Well, you are both spirits of the Fade. Though I imagine that is where the relation end." Solas bends down slightly to look me more directly in the eyes. "Based on what we just saw, you're able to manipulate emotions rather than easily." 

"I can alter memories too. 'Prefer not to, though. If someone sees me, they usually approach me to offer sex. Or…sometimes they don't...erm...ask." I lightly tap on Cole's hand that is now falling to the curve of my neck. "If I want to hide, I simply cloak." I don't mention that I can't cloak right now because of how low my energy stores are. These are, in fact, strangers, after all. No matter how trustworthy their intentions seem.

"But you are a spirit...like me?" Cole brings my attention back to him. Then whispers in soft disbelief. "A spirit of love" 

"Yes." I open my mouth to ask what a spirit of compassion was doing over in Redcliffe, but I sense a shift in the energy. I turn to look behind me at a mother and son. The little boy is silently sobbing as the woman drags him through the small market place. It is a mere thought from me that calms the child down. I place a hold over his frustration- created from the intense wanting of sweets- and blow a mouthful of swirling contentment, which he breathes in heartily. The glitter is impossible to see unless you were explicitly looking for it. After a few intakes of the spell, the boy wipes away his cooling tears and only sniffles a little. 

"You don't need to speak to help them?" Solas asks. Cole watches the two in fascination. 

"No. I tend to speak only in the direst of emergencies. My voice is often likely to attract more trouble than good." Even as I say this, a group of humans, non-mages as far as I can tell, have stopped to hear me speak with the Inquisition. I can feel their curiosity about me. They may briefly remember from somewhere but can't put their finger on where exactly.

"Ah. So this all," The Inquisitor waves a dismissive hand at me, "Is all demon-y magic, is it?" His already dark eyes blacken until they just look like holes in his head. "You don't expect us to just leave a demon out in an already magic-ridden village, do you?" He grumbles, reaching to rest a giant hand on his double-sided ax. 

"I don't hurt people. What I give helps them. There's been so much fighting lately. They need me." I turn to Cole and Solas, both of whom are frowning at their other teammates. 

"While I don't accuse you of harming anyone, I do think it best for you to come back to Skyhold with us. Spirits of all kinds have been taken from the Fade and bound to Magisters." Solas gives me a reassuring smile. Though I can sense he means me no harm, his smile does not come from a place of complete warmth.

"'Bound to magisters.'" I repeat to myself in a hum. Memories of the woman who summoned me begin to flood my mind, along with the scent of her floral perfume. Five years after her death and I can still remember the tepid storm of her love for me- only slightly overshadowed by the grief I still feel for her passing. A tendril of Fade magic reaches out to me. I look up at Cole, keeping eye contact as I let him temporarily patch up my sadness. 

"You want to help people? Then come with us. We are able to heal more hurt faster together." Cole offers. His pale green eyes are all I'm able to see through the tunnel that overtakes my vision. His voice echoes painfully in my ears, but I can't break eye contact. 

"Come with us, Kier." He finally says. I don't know if I should be upset that he was able to run through my mind so easily. It may be my lack of energy that lets him and keeps me from getting too offended.  
I can tell by the turbulence my presence created from the two Qunari- I'd have no choice whether I decide to go with them or not.  
If I'm reading through the Inquisitor's fear and hatred correctly, he wishes to execute me on the spot. Though I have no idea what holds him back, I'm glad I don't have to defend myself just yet. Healing that last family took what little magic I had left.  
If I go with them now, I can flee if I have to when I have the energy. Cole's offer sounds perfect, if too perfect. If what they say is true, I do wish to heal more than just the Redcliffe's villagers.

"Fine. I will leave with you if it means healing more of the hurt." I agree, tucking a stray braid of hair behind my ear. My doe-eyes peek up at the group from my haphazard chop of hair. "But I need to help one last person before I leave with you."

The Inquisitor huffs with barely held together patience, but Solas interrupts him with a glare. 

"Of course. We will accompany you." He speaks with authority as if to tell me I can't argue with him. I simply nod and start the ascent towards the Redcliffe Chantry. If I am to leave so suddenly, I need to tell Dorian. Leaving without saying goodbye would break his heart, as I've come to learn. He should still be in the Chantry; that's where I last left him to theorize in peace.  
After the huge rift in the sky closed up, his mentor, Alexius, was murdered brutally in his chambers. I remember exactly when it happened, I was dizzy off the explosive emotions of The Gull and Lantern patrons when the heart-stopping hatred split my chest in two. I have only felt this specific coursing of emotions once before at such a close range. I knew immediately someone was dying- murdered. Alexius was ripped apart and strewn about the rafters of his master bedroom as if ruptured from the inside out. Magic permeated the air, and at the center was a cloaked woman. An assassin, clearly successful in her mission.  
I made quick work of her before anyone else came across the scene. I only hesitated for a second, grabbing a letter opener on a nearby table and sending it through her chest piece.  
Alexius was a horrible man, but his love for his son was intense, cusping on obsessive. Maybe that's why I avenged him, but I could never be sure of my exact reasons.  
With the Magister's death in the castle, Felix fled. To where? Only he knows. Dorian took his absence the hardest. It was in his grief that sought him out. He was able to see and remember me due to his grief. Leaving without telling him would reopen that wound. 

The walk to the Chantry is silent. I can feel everyone's eyes on me as I lead them to the double doors. The dim light inside is barely able to reach Dorian, who lays across the back pew lazily. At the sound of the door opening, he jerks up with a delicate snarl on his perfect face. Whatever he was about to say stays stuck in his throat at the sight of the Inquisition. 

"The Inquisition returns! Sorry to not greet you at the castle. Terrible etiquette, I know, " He shouts bitterly, adding a sarcastic flourish to his words. "A bit late too, wouldn't you say? If you hadn't noticed, Alexius is dead, and Fiona took the mages elsewhere." He spits.

"I sure as piss didn't come here for your mages, Vint. And I definitely didn't come here for another demon kid, but here we are." The Inquisitor stamps his foot in irritation like he's an actual bull. 

"Demon kid?" The Inquisitor's mention of me is so out of left field Dorian seems to forget the rest of his rant. "Am I supposed to know who that is?" He tries to play ignorant. The Bull and Inquisitor both give a breathy, humorless chuckle.

"Believe me, I didn't want to notice her either. But I guess you can't bring along one demon without drawing more out." He glances down, cooly at Cole. Despite his withering look towards him, I feel the depth of his underlying affection for the spirit. The same love can't be said for Solas, however.  
"In fact, I'm giving this little," He gestures a hand in the air, "parting 'goodbye' five more minutes, then I'm leaving for Skyhold. With the number of demons seeping out of every halla and nug's asshole out there, I'd rather not leave her to one day snap and kill everyone here." He whips open the door to wait outside, "Well, everyone hold for the mages of Redcliff."  
He smirks at Dorian's blistering gaze.

Realizing they can see me as well, Dorian turns in silent question, "What in Andraste's flaming tits is he spouting off about?" 

"Dorian," I start, my voice raspy in the cavernous parish. I walk over to him with hushed footsteps and take hold of his hand. He stands up, not taking his eyes off the group behind me in suspicion. Scraping the bottom of my energy reserves, I quiet his racing thoughts.  
"You may not see me for a short time. I need to go help others outside of the village heal. You understand, right? It won't be forever." My body strains to smother his building anxiety. I can't keep it up forever, though. 

"You can't honestly believe that hulking beast will let you leave after what he just said, do you?"

"I promise no harm will come to her so long as I am a part of this Inquisition." Solas sidles up beside me. His eyes are steady as they tear through Dorian's. The poor Tevinter mage is destined to lose another friend, and so soon after the last one. 

"It's ok, Dorian-" Before I can finish, he cuts in bluntly.

"This so-called 'Inquisition' left us all for dead up here to go play toy soldier with the Templars. Now you are telling me you are leaving with them? They care nothing for magic or spirits!" He grabs my shoulders in his hands, shaking me gently. "I trust these two about as far as I could throw them," He nods his head to point at Solas and Cole, who has taken up on the other side of me, "and the Qunaris even less. Kier, I know you will not leave wherever they are taking you. Please don't go."

"They do like spirits, Dorian. Just not demons." I glance over at Cole. "I found someone just like me—a spirit." I can't help the notes of excitement that thread my voice. Dorian still doesn't look convinced. 

I lay a soothing hand on his. I'm completely out of energy to give him; otherwise, this 'goodbye' would be going a lot smoother. 

"Dorian, I know they are good people. They help people like I do." I give one last attempt to reassure him, but he just shakes his head in defeat and steps away. 

"If you are so adamant about leaving, I will come with you. There is nothing left for me here, anyway." His eyes dip down at that last remark—a frown marring his chiseled face. 

"Are you quite sure? You and the Inquisitor don't seem to get along so well." 

"I'm not coming along for him, mind you." Dorian curtly turns on his heel and all but runs to the castle's entrance from the Chantry. "I just need to grab a few items, and I'll meet you all on the road. I assume you travel by horse and caravan? Not very discrete given your enemies but good for my footmen to track." He doesn't wait for anyone to respond as he is already out the door. 

The resounding silence of the parish is deafening. It isn't until the Inquisitor slams the door open and begins shouting that anyone speaks.  
"Times up! Where'd your foppish, little Magister go, nymph? Off to cry now that his spirit servant isn't going to be here anymore?" He gives a hearty laugh as he holds the door for the rest of us. I ignore his petty jabs and follow Solas- Cole behind me.

Outside Redcliffe village, we walk a little further to an encampment where they call the caravan of horses down. With my addition to the party, they lack one horse, so I go to join Cole beside his horse. He silently offers a hand to help me up. I grab it with no thought to climb up with it. His touch from before still burns into my cheek. It feels odd to touch something just like me. The sensation is hardly an unpleasant one, more like forcing two opposing magnets together. Then as our skin connects, there's an impression of fusion. As if my skin would stick to his if I tried pulling away.

"My horse is the nicest out of the rest. She reminds me of Josephine." He tells me. The horse doesn't look special to me. It's silvery coat waxes across its body in the sunlight. 

"Whose Josephine?" I wonder out loud. I lay a hand on its shoulder, silently remarking on the size of it. 

"Someone who would love to hear you compare her to a horse." The Iron Bull comes up beside us, already on his mount. 

"She would?" Both Cole and I ask at once, making Bull bust out in laughter. All the noise causes the Inquisitor to glance over.

"Hey! Nymph, you're sitting with Solas. I may have been born at night, but it wasn't last night. You and Cole are sitting as far away from each other as possible until we reach Skyhold. At least with a mage, you can be restrained quickly, right Solas?" I look over at Solas on his horse, already watching me. 

"I wouldn't be opposed to restraints." To the rest of the group, the threat sounds serious. Except, I can feel the blossoming of boiling heat within him—images of bare skin, satin, and heaving chests flit across my mind in rapid succession. I don't look away from his gaze, but I can't stop my mouth from falling open slightly. Mostly from the impressive display of serenity on his face compared to the barrage of intense emotion coming from him. I've never seen anyone so in control of his face and body before. 

I make my way over to him breaking our staring match when he extends his hand to help me up. He situates me in front of him, his chest flat against my back. I don't know where else to put my hands, so I end up playing with the horse's mane. Both of his arms wrap casually around me as he takes the reins that have fallen into my lap. His breath caresses the nape of my neck as he bends forward. 

A myriad of heated scenes continues to infiltrate my mind for the duration of the trip. By the end of each day, I all but fly off the horse in a desperate attempt to quiet them. But it's like Solas is purposefully sending them to me. I find that even closing my eyes and focusing on creating a mental barrier is futile time and energy because ten minutes later, I'm back to watching two faceless Elves fuck endlessly. It's merciless. Even the patrons of The Gull and Lantern weren't this...extreme.  
Solas' feelings aren't just reaching me, however. I find Cole watching the two of us with an unreadable expression.  
During the night, since I don't sleep, I've been using the hours to pull energy from the Fade quicker. The Inquisitor sends Bull to scout ahead an hour before sundown for a good place to camp. It's always a nice round, clearing next to some type of water source. The sound of running water is a nice reprieve from the stark silence of these rides. I have to admit, if it weren't for Solas' bombardment of thoughts, it would be fatally boring. 

Tonight is no different. I take my seat for the night in front of the dying fire. The rest of the group has been fitfully asleep for a good twenty minutes by the time I notice Cole's absence. I hope the Inquisitor realizes I could disappear just as easily, and in the few hours it takes for them to notice, I could be anywhere. Though, Dorian would have no idea where I went and probably suspect them of killing me.  
Closing my eyes in concentration, I'm startled when someone touches my lips. I crack my eyes open to find Cole inches away from my face. 

"Solas is loud," Cole whispers. I glance around him, searching for the Elf. He's asleep a few feet away- still as the dead. 

"Is he always so loud?" I mimic his volume, his index finger playing with the seam of my mouth. 

Cole shakes his head, still fixated on me. "I could always hear him, just never so clearly."

I have no idea what comes over me then. The memory of hours and hours and watching faceless bodies fuck each other fresh in my mind. My hand snakes up between our bodies to grasp his hand. This finally draws his eye up to mine. In the dull light of the fire, it's almost impossible to see his face, and him mine. So when the tip of my tongue grazes the end of his finger, I can tell he's surprised by his sharp intake of breath. 

"Have you ever seen such depravity before, Cole? You may have to warn Solas that he's playing with fire." My voice becomes silkier, heavier as I take Cole's jaw with my other hand. Our lips crash together in a smashing of teeth. He doesn't react as I slice open his mouth with my tongue. I trace the lining of his gums, leaving a trail of heat in my wake.  
Slowly he unthaws and begins to kiss me back. His enthusiasm pushes me down to the ground with a muffled thump. I take half a second to check on the others. When I see everyone still asleep, I duck back under Cole.  
His hands shake from nerves and the fear of the unknown. They travel up the expanse of my naked stomach. The single cloth covering my breasts doing nothing to cover the stones my nipples have turned to.  
In a desperate attempt to touch as much of him as possible, I lift his shirt enough to allow my hands to travel further. I only drawback a few times to show him where to put his hands. I'm not surprised at his inexperience. However, my years living in the Hinterlands have given me many shows like this one.  
What does surprise me is my fervor to do such things. I've only felt the boiling heat in my lower stomach second hand. Actually, birthing such stimulation myself makes it so much better.  
I guide Cole under my shirt, puppeteering his hand to squeeze the milky globes. With him focusing on my chest, I send my hands to the tapering of his hips, digging my nails in and dragging him closer. My legs move to either side of him, curling effortlessly around to his back. My bare feet lock together as if to trap him.  
There are no sounds except for ragged breathing. His chest expands far enough to brush the tips of my nipples. The friction is feather-light, but I've never felt anything like it before. The thin fabric of our pants is the only barrier between his weeping member and me.  
As if he were a frenzied animal, his hips buck against me. One thrust hits at just the right spot, sending hot sparks up my body. Luckily, Cole's lips eat up the gasp that is pulled out of me.  
One of my hands follows the sensation past the waistband of my pants. It takes a couple of fumbling tries, but I find that spot again. Rubbing rough circles into my flesh. My muscles tighten, and a pleasant warmth circulates through me- to the point where my mouth is set in a permanent 'o'.  
Cole moves away from my mouth when I stop kissing him, going down to the hollow of my throat. He experiments by biting and nibbling at my collar bone in a desperate attempt to bring my attention back to him. His hands leave my breasts to grab my hips. In some animalistic instinct, he ruts into me hard and rough. A memory of watching a similar situation comes to mind at his prodding. I take hold of his hips to stop his movement enough to maneuver myself lower. I flip Cole over on his back and waste no time drawing his pants down, a wet spot darkening the tan cloth.  
Cole grunts in confusion, attempting to sit up and reach for me again. But the moment my lips kiss the tip of his cock, he leans back. I've never seen cock, as Dorian calls it, this close before. The skin is smooth and slick. Though whether that is from the liquid that drips from the head or if it's always this polished, I don't know.  
I focus on the head first, rolling my tongue like in the visions Solas has subjected me to for the past few days. The corded muscles of Cole's thighs flex in response giving me more incentive to run the rough plain of my tongue up the shaft. In one coordinated but teasingly slow move, I take the whole of him in. The choked moans coming from his throat make my thighs rub together, trying to get that wicked friction back.  
A sudden invasive image of me sandwiched between Cole, and Solas lights up my mind making me choke. Cole bucks up at my throat's tightness. I've taken more of him than I was planning, his head working itself deeper into my throat than I thought possible.  
I blink through the tears that cloud my vision. It takes a heartbeat to get back into rhythm, and when I finally do, another flash of me deepthroating Cole runs by my eyes. It's from a different perspective- from across the fire. I glance around, slowing my feast of Cole. The two Qunari are fast asleep and snoring lightly. I brace myself as I turn to Solas. The dangerous glint of his slate eyes catches the remaining light from the embers. He stays where he lays on the ground but never takes his eyes off me.  
In another blaze of frantic visions, I watch from his eyes as I take Cole in real-time. In the glow of the half-moon cresting the treetops, Cole and I stand out like ghosts against the pitch black of the forest. My threadbare pants sit on my knee caps, the roundness of my ass sticking out from my arch. The thought of him watching has more liquid running down the lacking curves of my thighs.  
I watch through Solas as Cole finally gets tired of my distracted pace and reaches for my head. He sets his own pace of quick and deliberate thrusts. It isn't long like this until he swells then explodes, hot cum hitting the back of my throat in thick spurts. I continue licking and milking him, but Cole pulls me up to his lips, dragging one last deep kiss out of me. His arms come to wrap around my waist, squeezing me as if I'd be ripped away at any second.  
"I think he got the warning." Cole's hot breath tickles the shell of my ear as he pulls us back down to the ground.  
As if this night wasn't full of enough surprises, I can't help but giggle. 

What just happened? I think to myself.  
Then get lost in the sensation of Cole's fingers traversing my thighs and forget what I was wondering about.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun finally rises, and the rest of the group wakes up. Snow has started to fall in fat knots. It grows across the ground quickly, but hard as I try, I can't make a dent in it when I press my feet into the fluff. The rest of the group plow through the drifts, except for Cole, without paying it any mind. The first to wake was Iron Bull. I watched him rise- our eyes met instantly, which unsettled him. A shiver ran down his back, and I know it wasn't from the cold wind.   
I can feel the suspicion emanating off Bull. He breathes in deeply, probably smelling the remnants of sex still lingering in the air. Based on my readings of his passing memories, I should have guessed that it would be hard to get anything by the Qunari without being caught.   
At first, I thought he'd call me out. I wouldn't mind if he did. Maybe I should- shame is what mortals usually feel when they get caught doing something taboo. And I would only consider what I did to be forbidden because...well, I've never had the urge to do any of that before. I have a feeling that was Cole's first experience with that first-hand as well.   
The only one who doesn't know at this point is the Inquisitor, and based on Bull's lack of reaction, even if he did find out, it would be three against one.   
"We should be there by nightfall." The Inquisitor, with more agility than I thought him possible of, swings himself upon his mount. He's resorted to ignoring me entirely, only referring to me by 'nymph' or just straight-up 'demon.'  
"If you don't like me, why are you taking me with you?" I ask.  
The few minutes we have at the beginning of our ride are spent packing our meager supplies. The question has been bothering me for the past few days and the realization that it's our last day before we arrive has me burning to ask it.  
"A demon left alone in a village like Redcliffe is like leaving a raging Bronto in a...a…" He trails off.   
"A nursery?" Bull offers.  
"Exactly, like a raging Bronto in a nursery." The two Qunari look at each other from their horses, stupid smiles cracking across their faces. Solas sighs in exaggerated annoyance.   
"You could force me back into the Fade. Or bind me yourself." I bring up casually. The Inquisitor is a mystery to me. He says one thing but feels another, then does something completely different. Towards me, his feelings are stoney and rigid. But further in, I sense anticipation, like he's waiting for me to do...something drastic.   
I may as well have dropped a bomb with how Cole and Solas react. Both men stop what they were doing, glance at each other, then at the Inquisitor. Solas' face keeps the same stoic facade, but his shoulders roll back in feint stretching. The muscle of his back stiffens ever so slightly. Cole finally looks back at me, curiosity dancing in those turquoise gems.   
"Don't think that I still can't do that, little bunny." In odd contrast to his words, the Inquisitor gives me a sultry smirk, his canine glinting savagely in the strengthening rays of the morning sun. Just like Bull, the Inquisitor is massive in size. If I were to stand directly in front of him, I'd think night had fallen again for the amount of sunlight he blocks. However, the man would be way more intimidating if it were for his odd moments. He hasn't done anything strange in the time I've known him but the quick flitting of memories, while we ride shows me a softer man.   
One of these memories comes to mind now as I look up at the two dagger points of his horns. The bones curve cruelly- they wax outwards before tapering back into his face. Those same horns were once corked at the request of an unnamed human.  
"I don't need you poking my eyes out when you go in for a kiss, horny-boy." The voice was low and flirtatious even in the Inquisitor's recollection. An image of the Inquisitor donning thick corks on the tips of his horns flashes across my eyes. I know he hated how he appeared in them but was willing to wear them for someone else's comfort. The act is strange to see after being around the patrons of The Gull and Lantern. This contrastive nature is why I know he would never do anything as drastic nor malicious to me. He carries few feelings of regret and grief, yet, those few are insidious. 

"Cole is a spirit, and you didn't bind him." I meant for it to be a question, but it sounds more like a statement.   
I've met bound spirits from the Fade before, none as cognitive as Cole or I. Nor did they have physical bodies as we do. However, when Alexius was still in the castle, he let some of his Venatori mages bring their spirit servants with them from Tevinter. Dorian was always especially careful when protecting me from those mages.  
"Cole earned my trust at Therinfal. He doesn't need to be bound. You," He gives me a pointed glare boarding on playful, "-are a stranger with too many of my men already wrapped around your claws."  
Solas pretends he didn't hear that last part, even though I can tell he feels the Inquisitor's eyes on him. Cole blinks innocently.  
"But you don't care about that part," I state offhandedly. A pair of squirrels running up a nearby tree has caught my attention. They take turns chasing each other, their claws clambering over themselves in their haste. "You don't like me because you're worried that you made the wrong decision."   
No one speaks, trying to understand my words. I catch the Inquisitor's dark eyes. While the rest of the group doesn't know what I'm referencing, at least he does.   
"You shouldn't let the worry sit inside for that long. It's turning to poison, Inquisitor." His eyes crackle with barely suppressed anger, nostrils flaring to life above a growling mouth.   
"Quiet, demon! Don't speak on things you don't understand. When we arrive at Skyhold, I will hold judgment for you, and what is to become of that big mouth. Sewn shut, sounds perfect."  
The Inquisitor hopes on his mount, kicking it into motion without checking to see if we follow. Solas helps me up, my bare feet giving me just enough friction to half climb up myself. Situated in front of him, I can tell from his tight pants he has a better punishment for my mouth. I don't know if he brought the memory to my mind or I did, but now I'm thinking about what my mouth could get up to once Cole and I reach Skyhold. Solas included.   
Just like previous days, the intensity of Solas' emotions is broadcasted to both Cole and me. Today was no different, despite what happened last night. Solas didn't even glance in my direction as he was packing up. Cole, on the other hand, hasn't left my side. After last night, I'm not opposed to him being so close as I thought I would be. In fact, that feeling of comfort is what makes me all the more apprehensive about him.   
As we all head out, Solas and I both on his horse; Cole brings his mount around to walk with us. Bull squints his eyes at the action but still doesn't say anything.  
"Why would the Inquisitor sew your mouth shut when it does such nice things?" Cole asks me. The Inquisitor's pointed ears twitch, but he doesn't turn around.   
"Sometimes it's mean. Only to the deserving ones, though." I absently lean back into Solas. He feels unusually crowded today.   
When I first met him, he felt expansive, like he resided everywhere at once. He was hollow except for the gushing of mire hatred. It's an old, ancient hatred that's since greyed into a grieving fog that still surrounds him. The small amount of warmth in him hasn't moved but now sit in contentment, unburdened by the smothering anger he had.   
"So your body- you do not possess anyone to remain physical, like Cole. Did you know the woman who had this body?" Solas' timber vibrates along my back as he speaks. 

"Yes. They are very dear to me." I answer simply, hoping he will leave it at that. 

"You speak of her in the present tense, but I do not sense another soul in your body."

"I am speaking about their soul, not this body. They are still here, just not tethered to the physical." There's an edge to my voice that I didn't mean to use. I managed to avoid this conversation entirely with Dorian for the first few years I knew him. Eventually, I broke down and explained who Eloise is. However, I have power over Solas that I didn't with Dorian. That same sensation of indescribable emotion overtakes me. The second time noticing it, I can identify it more as a sudden consciousness of power. Usually, I would never say I have control over a person, nor enjoy having it. But as I lean into this sensation like I did last night, I find myself reveling in it. Wishing, wanting, something more from this.  
I scoot my butt ever so slightly back into Solas, feinting having to readjust my seat. His fingers grip harshly at the reins. Those ample knuckles turning parchment white rest in the air above my thighs. Inside, emotions collide in explosions and heat him up. He makes a noise in the back of his throat in warning before continuing. Cole looks over curiously, able to hear us clearly being right beside us.  
"...You do not have Vallaslin. Does that mean this woman you hold so dearly was from the city?" If I wasn't paying attention to the two of us, I wouldn't notice the light hint of raspiness that permeates his voice now. I'm sure if I turned to look at him, his face would still be unmoved. Something tells me this ability to masquerade himself, and his thoughts come quickly to him.  
"They lived in a city," I reveal, knowing I could play this game as long as he could. In a less subtle move, I reach back to lay a hand on the straining cords of his thighs. The muscles bunch and jump at my touch. He growls again, more guttural this time, and releases one of the reins to secure my hand, stopping me from moving it upward.   
"Is this why you joined the Inquisition?" I bend my neck all the way back to whisper into the crook of his neck. I can't help but nip at the soft skin of his throat. "Do you get off on questioning people?"   
I breathe in his scent greedily, loving the mix of sizzling magic and musk that was wholly his own. The energy I'd lost comes back tenfold. The dark, twisted thing, almost a sentient beast inside, spurs me to go further and further off the edge of this abyss. My hand squeezes him through the cloth of his battle mage armor. His breath hitches quietly.  
"Fen'Harel ma halam." He breathes out, finally having had enough, his voice rough and deliciously soft. He grabs me by the hips, lifting me effortlessly, and all but throws me over to Cole's horse. Cole, as if anticipating this, moves back to allow room in front of him. No words are exchanged as I'm plopped down, basically in Cole's lap.   
"You can do that with me." His arms come around to envelop me. His chin drops down on the top of my head. The action pushes his body into the perfect position to spoon me. The imp in me loves this attention. I bring both hands up to run them through his blond locks. I giggle stupidly, and Cole hugs me tighter, the flats of his hands laying comfortably against my stomach.   
"I like it when you do that." He sighs into my hair.

"Then you can keep her," Solas grumbles, barely audible above the gaits of the horses. His face is, of course, unreadable. Nevertheless, I taste the faint iridescent spike of tangy happiness emanating from the elf.   
"Hey!" The shout splits through the group making Solas clench his jaw. I follow the horses up the line to the Inquisitor and Bull. Both have stopped their mounts to look back at us. Bull turns away to watch our perimeter, but even if I couldn't feel his mirth, he does an awful job at hiding his smirk. The Inquisitor huffs out his annoyance.  
"Solas, I expect you to follow an order when I give you one. She is still dangerous despite what your little wand is telling you." Bull can't keep the laughter in anymore at that.   
"For the last leg of our journey, she is sitting up here with us." Based on the sun, we still have little more than a half-hour of riding left. There is no more discussion as I slide from Cole's mount and walk up to the two Qunari. Making the snap decision, then, I hold out my hand for Bull. His smile widens.  
"Good choice, sweetcheeks." He winks with his one eye. Maybe he was blinking. His hands engulf mine and drag me up to sit with him. He chuckles easily, but I see through him.   
"You wish I chose the Inquisitor. I make you nervous, Iron Bull-who-fears-demons." I voice his feelings. His laughter sours until it stops entirely.   
"We managed to get another Cole...nice going, bossman." Bull's deep voice reverberates around in his chest.   
"Don't look at me," The Inquisitor peers back at the spirit and mage. "You can thank the Fade walkers behind us after we get to Skyhold." 

The trek is silent the rest of the way. Even Solas has retreated back into his own mind, occasionally letting a memory or emotion slip like the rest of the mortals. Although Iron Bull is shaken by my presence, he doesn't shy away from pointing out interesting things along the way. He's asked a few none-probing questions about residing over in Redcliffe, which I gladly answer. The snow has gotten even heavier- the wind whipping across their faces violently at times. By the end of our climb to the massive stone gate, the Inquisitor is all but cursing every known deity. Thankfully, the iron lattice fence is drawn up just enough to pass underneath without having to wait. We have a small reprieve from the blizzard inside the gate entrance, where the Inquisitor pauses for a heartbeat.  
"Hey, bossman. Race you to the other gatehouse." Bull challenges lowly. Our horse stomps impatiently, ready for the warmth of the stables. 

"Now's not the best time for that, Bull." The Inquisitor looks down at me. 

"Come on! It's been a long trip; it'll be faster than our usual pace. We can all be in our beds in twenty minutes." Bull pleads.

"Or how about we sit a bit longer in the freezing cold and argue some more?" Solas spits out.

"Are we racing the horses or each other?" Cole doesn't look up from his hands. He's attempting to braid a tiny lock but ends up only knotting it up. 

"Uh...nevermind. Let's just go." Bull resigns with a disheartened slump to his shoulders. 

"I can race you." I offer to cheer him up. It also helps when I detangle the thick webs of tiredness away from his mind.

"Nice try, little imp, but you aren't leaving this horse until the Inquisitor tells me you can." He brings his meaty hands up to clasp my shoulders in a friendly gesture. We start our horses again—even Bull braces against the onslaught of wind that collides with us. Once we've reached the second gatehouse, it's like everyone can retake a deep breath.   
The Inquisitor swings off his horse, immediately in action.  
"Bull, bring her into the throne room. I just need a moment to unsheath before judgment." He's gone out of view faster than I could dismount. 

"Well, you heard the man," Bull jumps off the horse and hands the reins over to a human. "To the throne room with you, little demon."  
The seer noise of Skyhold makes it hard to think, let alone focus on what he just said.  
Thousands of voices, memories, feelings, and emotions saturate the air, continually changing in tumultuous barrel rolls. They bear down on me until I think I'll be squashed. Someone takes my hand, and the voices dim slightly.   
"They are loud. But they don't mean to shout at you. They are deaf to the noise." Cole brings his other hand up to the corner of my jaw, his thumb rubbing comforting circles.   
"More of this demon crap. Can't wait to have you onboard, Kier." Bull rumbles. After a few seconds of adjusting, I'm able to follow him up to the throne room.   
The hall is narrow and dressed in primitive art that matches the stark coldness of the mountains outside. A few people loiter around the two tables in the center, an insufficient number which I attribute to the late hour of the night. Towards the back stands two massive statues. They wield pointed weapons aimed at their feet. Following the stone sculptures down with my eyes, I realize it's a throne. On either side of the armrest stand armored men, the emblem of a blazing sword etched onto their chests.


	3. Chapter 3

“A spirit of the Fade? Her?” 

“I hear the Inquisitor was in a foul mood when they arrived.”

“She’s to address the Herald wearing that? Maker’s mercy.”

Whispers clamber around the quickly crowding room. The sheer amount of sounds, verbal and mental, nearly split my head open. It’s only the calming presence of Cole at my side that I'm able to stand here. However, the feverish need to cloak and hide keeps my feet from staying still. Some errant comments stay with me.  
“Cole, what’s wrong with what I wear?” I turn to face him. I never let go of his hand.

His brows furrow in thought for a second. He looks down at me, taking in my thorny mane of hair, down to the fabric I’ve worn since Eloise died. Her clothes were always dirtier and looser than the humans she served. This was one of her favorite outfits. She liked to remark on how open it was compared to her servant clothing. It was quite a shock when I realized mortals could remove their outer layer without pain or discomfort. In fact, they could change into different guises entirely. Maybe these humans wish for me to change? I’ve never done anything like that before. Cole shakes his head.  
“They want someone that looks like them. But they’re strange. Their faces don’t move when they speak. I like seeing your face move.” His face softens as he speaks.

Glancing around at the humans gathered around in odd garments of soft fleece, I realize their faces shine. I can see shadows flash behind the slits I thought were eyes. Their mouths remained gilded shut even as voices emanated from them. I would have thought they were projecting their minds instead if I didn’t also feel the disdain for magic within them.

“Oh...how-how are they talking?” The voices are even more disconcerting with this revelation. I step closer to Cole, who moves, so our shoulders are touching. A dispirited sigh breathes out next to me. I have to crane my neck around to see who it is.

“Those are masks.” Solas has retired his battlemage outfit for a simpler shirt and pants. “You better get used to them, Cole; I hear the Inquisitor is planning a trip to the Winter Palace soon.” 

“Do I have to go?” I’m surprised when Solas can hear Cole’s soft voice over the general din of the room.

“Well, despite his qualms against spirits, you are his favorite rogue.” Solas glances down at me, taking in my edginess. “I imagine the Inquisitor will ask about your skills and talents during this so-called ‘judgment.’ If I know the power-hungry, he won’t throw out someone of your sort.”  
He takes up position on the other side of me, ignoring the uproar of scandalized murmurs behind us. Where we stand, in front of the throne, I’m thankful I can’t see them. Sandwiched between these two has that wicked thing inside of me stirring. Their nearness, however, with an audience, has my mind rolling in visions that I know originated from my own imagination. It’s like a line of fire leading from my stomach outward- caressing, and alighting lines of my body I hadn’t realized were there before.   
As if sensing the sudden shift, Cole tilts his head in a silent question- though those icy sapphires burn with fiery understanding. Those eyes promise wonderful, exciting things later. If the wet warmth below my waist is any indication, the little devil pacing, waiting to be unleashed, is more than ready.   
Solas subtly shifts to graze the side of my breast with his arm. The act is like flint against kindling. The feeling of sparks overwhelmed me. The area becomes hypersensitive to his proximity. I can feel my bosom's tightness come to a sharp point- showing easily through the thin clothing. Solas places an arm around me to lean in closer, making the tension in my chest clench in anticipation.   
“A hungry spirit must be fed, lest they eat the entire village.” He breathes into my ear, sending heat straight to my core. He withdraws enough for our eyes to clash, the heady mix of him along with the powerful thrill his gaze foreshadows has my thighs rubbing together.   
“It may just take the village to satisfy.” My lips mere inches from his. It takes everything in me to keep that space between us as the Hunger, as it was dubbed, screams at me to do anything but. In the leading silence is another heated exchange of nonverbal communication. I bite my lip to keep the smile from overtaking my face and go to speak when a door slams open. 

“Enough!” The Inquisitor bursts from a side door in a flurry of minimal chainmail and cotton. He stalks over to the throne, throwing himself down on the seat, “Her fate is not decided yet. Anymore cavorting, and I’ll consider it direct dissent against the Inquisition.”  
Solas lifts his hands in surrender before walking off to join the crowd a few feet away. The act alone was to show submission, but the dripping sarcasm makes him appear all the more defiant. Cole squeezes my hand one last time then steps back to stand with Solas.   
A perfectly manicured woman glides behind the hulking Inquisitor, golden ruffles collaring the majority of her arms. She feels warm but tough, like the start of a sword fresh from the embers. She stops just short of where I stand, except further off to the left. She reviews the papers in her clipboard before breaking into the judgment. 

“I’m sure you do not need an introduction to her- Kier claims to be a benevolent spirit of Love. She alleged to have resided in Redcliffe for six years and was just identified by the Inquisitor himself during an outing to the Hinterlands. Her connection to the Tevinter mages is blurred as most had left by the time she was discovered.” She peers over at me with soft brown eyes. “Do you have anything to say before the final judgment?” 

“...I’m innocent of...whatever it is I’m being...judged for.” I cast a glance back at Solas and Cole to double-check if I’m correct. Cole gives me a thumbs up. 

The Inquisitor clears his throat loudly, steepling his fingers. After a few heartbeats of him staring at me, he finally ends his internal deliberation.   
“I have briefed my advisors of your presence both here in Skyhold and back in Redcliffe. Since there were no unusual deaths or known connections to blood magic practices, we see that you do not invent any immediate danger. However,” The Qunari reclines in his seat, crossing his broad legs in an air of casual superiority. “The knowledge of a powerful demon seemingly in physical form is reason enough to keep you close, if not muzzled as well.”  
At that, I can feel the rising tide of anger and disapproval from Solas at my back. But at the heels of his objection is an even wave of cackling approval from the stiff-faced humans. 

“Muzzled?” I ask. “How will I help anyone if I'm on a leash?” Wasn't that the whole point of me joining them?

“Don't think I've forgotten your connection to the lone Tevinter mage back at Redcliffe. Your allegiance is shaky at best. At least until you prove, we can trust you not to possess or kill any of my men.” He pauses to look me over again. “I realize that you had ample opportunity during your journey here to try anything. The fact that you came willingly also doesn’t escape my notice. For that, you are allowed to wander Skyhold...with an escort, of course.”

“As for your mission to help those in need- if you wish, you may join me in my travels tomorrow for Crestwood. The people over there are in dire need of all the help they can get.” The Inquisitor picks at his nails as he speaks. “So tell me, little nymph, can you fight?”

“Yes.” My run-in with Alexius’ assassin comes to mind. “Though I’d rather not.”

“Too bad. If you come with me, combat is inevitable. What are your weapons of choice, demon?” 

“I fought with small things like daggers but only in emergencies.” I think back to Eloise’s training with a rapier and shield. Her training with any weapon was frowned upon. She was caught once and punished harshly for it. After that, she took to practicing in the middle of the night away from prying eyes. My influence also helped shield her. “This body has muscle memory with a sword and shield.”

“Ah! A woman of fortitude and strength!” His shouting shakes some of the humans from their murmuring. I can taste the fear on the tip of my tongue as I breathe in, like garlic and vinegar. They fear him but still choose to follow?

“You will be outfitted without trouble.” He continues with a wave of his hand, “I would have pegged you to be a mage or rogue with the abilities I’ve seen so far.”

“I’m able to hide easier than most, I guess.” My feet shift from side to side.

“But you can also manipulate other’s emotions, no?” I blink, not knowing where this is going.

“Well, yes.” I hesitate to answer. The woman in gold seems to consider this.

“Inquisitor, may I make a suggestion?" At his nod, she explains, "She sounds perfect for some diplomatic work. Not making deals or anything like that, but if she was somewhere hidden close by to help...persuade some of my more difficult clients; she could garner us greater influence in other countries.” Her voice is amazingly balanced and honeyed. I’m surprised she has trouble convincing anyone of anything. 

“Hm, I suppose, Josephine.” The Inquisitor considers this out loud. I have to do a double-take hearing her name. Cole said his horse reminded him of ~her~?   
Now that I’m thinking about it...her golden ruffles shine just like his mount’s coat in the sunlight. And that sweet disposition...  
I'll take Iron Bull's word and not bring it up.

“I will keep your proposal in mind. Nevertheless, she has a long way to go before I’d even considered giving her a position like that.” He glowers down at me from his throne. I understand he means to intimidate me. An odd and ineffective way to intimidate me, I admit. Would acting scared make him trust me more? Probably not.

With that, he stands up. This must mean that judgment is over as the crowd is quick to disperse to other parts of the fort. Cole and Solas break away from the flow of movement to stand next to me. 

“Sword and shield? I would never have guessed.” Solas stands behind me, slightly off to the side. His chest presses into my shoulder immediately, making me lose focus on the conversation.   
If he had guessed that, he would only be half right. I never understood the mortals' habit to lie, but as I stand in a throne room of a leader I’ve never heard of, I find lying to be very attractive. The Inquisitor brought me in from my home for judgment to accuse me of things I haven’t done. He is not my ally. He can stay in the dark with my lies. Solas and Cole, on the other hand...

“Maybe I’m just hard to read. Or maybe the Inquisitor believes himself to be all-knowing, the fool.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief chapter between the Inquisitor and Kier. This is more like porn-without-plot than anything that will be relevant to the general story. Consider this a filler episode. 
> 
> *Solas greatly disapproves*

I've taken to exploring Skyhold with Cole. The place is enormous, and it's taken us forever to visit even half the places here. Though, we do tend to get distracted in each other's company. Last time, Cole proposed we visit the horses at the stable, which ultimately devolved into him folding me over a nearby table.   
Luckily it was the middle of the night, and no one was around. Well, one man was. We apparently woke him up from the second floor of the barn. He yelled down at us to "get lost" in a very thick accent I couldn't quite place.   
Regardless, whoever that bearded man was, ended up complaining to the Inquisitor. We both got reprimanded harshly, and now neither of us could speak to one other without a third-party present.   
Solas didn't seem to mind that stipulation, though. 

Now I adventure on my own. The Inquisitor said that our trip to Crestwood is on hold for the moment until further notice. He wouldn't go into detail about why. 

So here I am, in another unknown room, I stumbled upon. Without Cole here to tell me what each room's purpose is, I'm left to guess. Nevertheless, I think I can guess where I am.   
A great big bed sits up against the center of the far wall, two Qunari statues are set in a facade of pulling it. This is a bedroom, but whose bedroom? I wonder.   
The open balcony lets in stiff bouts of mountain air. The view from it is incredible. I can't help but stay and admire it for a few minutes before planning to head out to a new corner of the fort.   
Just as I've pushed away from the railing to leave, I hear the door shut. Heavy footsteps climb the stairs, first revealing a set of horns. As the Inquisitor rises into view, I get an answer to my earlier question.   
He releases a tired breath and turns to head for the desk set up in the corner. He spots me immediately.  
"Well, well, well. Couldn't resist my charms anymore?" He smirks at me, somehow looking exhausted and cocky at the same time. He's been standing countless hours deliberating with his advisors lately.  
I know he means his comment as a joke. If anything, it's him who hasn't been resisting my charms. The way he stares down at me now, I can still see, let alone feel his hunger for me.   
"Not exactly, Inquisitor." It's my turn to grin wickedly at him. The familiar sensation of lust quickly overcoming me. I've noticed this odd feeling happening more and more recently. Just the mere mention of thought of sex has been getting whatever parasite inside of me excited. "But I'm willing to lie if it means getting to curl up in that lap." I purr, gliding back into the bedroom.   
His eyes widen in surprise for just a moment before heat overtakes them. In two large steps, he's on me. Wrapping his huge arms around my waist, picking me up and all but throwing me on the bed. Pushing my knees apart easily with a brush of his hand, he comes to kneel in between them on the floor. His height allows him to still reach my face from his spot. I take full advantage of it by capturing his lips in a languid kiss. The Inquisitor, on the other hand, busies himself with the latches of his chainmail. The links drop loudly on to the stone floors.  
His hands grab my hips, bringing them to the edge of the bed and severing our lips.  
"I hope Cole is alright with me fucking his girl." He laughs like he couldn't care less if he did or not.   
"Cole- probably not. But Solas may." I offer, a bit distracted when he rips my shirt and pants off—the air from outside blows cold against my exposed wetness.   
"Solas? Just how many people are you with, little succubus?" 

"The whole village." I quip, thinking back on Solas' comment a few days ago.

He kisses up my inner thigh, pushing me all the way down onto the bed. He skirts around just where I want him until I've finally had enough. My legs cup the back of his head, enticing him to focus on my center, which he gladly does after a chuckle at my desperation.   
His tongue burns lines of fire between my folds, circling my hole before plunging in. He has to hold down my legs to keep them still as he ravishes my core. He pulls out only to suck and lap at my nub, all while driving two fingers into me. The act sends electricity coursing up my body. My head turns off to the side as I get lost in the feeling of his fingers curling at just the right place. His other hand has to steady my hips now as I buck up into his face.   
Taking both his horns, I try to press his face impossibly closer. He backs off at my tugging, and I worry that I've gone too far. But thankfully, he's just repositioning himself on the bed. With one hand, he guides my hips to hover over his face. I quickly drop down, and he continues his assault.   
"Is this you asking to be smothered, Inquisitor," I ask, not expecting him to answer as I ride his face hard. I bring my own fingers up to press against my clit, soon rewarded as I cum into his waiting mouth.   
I'm still coming off of my high when he repositions us again. Lining up his straining cock to my entrance. Like Cole, he's animalistic, though somehow even rougher as he thrusts into me. The Inquisitor's cock throbs. He sets a punishing pace- the sounds of wet sex filling his room. It isn't long before the bull of a man fumbles in his rhythm, coming liquid fire into me. The feeling of his energy, like a fiery grip of a dragon's maw, traces from his cock into me as well, filling me up almost past the point of comfort. He pants into the crook of my neck, and I think he is finally, unfortunately, done for the evening.   
Thankfully, he just needed a quick breather before he's ready again. He never even got soft.   
Flipping me over on my stomach, he's slow to start. Dragging himself in and out with purposeful thrusts. He lays one hand against my back, gathering both of my arms together into a locked position behind me. While his other hand falls to the bend of my neck, forcing my face down and my back to arch up at him. 

"Look at me," He grunts savagely. I try my best to turn my head, only able to peek one eye up at him. His face is contorted in a snarl as he's gripped from my vice. He holds my gaze with his pitless eyes. The hand around my neck threatening to stop my breathing. Luckily, I don't need to breathe. The new angle allows him to push even deeper, caressing the unexplored parts of me with the pointed head of his cock. My eyes roll back into my head from the pressure he invents.   
As if realizing the complete power he holds over me at this moment, a smug smile paints itself across his face. He pulls his cock out until it's just his head inside of me, then suddenly slams all the way back to the hilt. The head touching even deeper than before. I can't help the gasp that is forced from me. Before I know it, he's building up inside me once more, the sides of his rod swelling. I can hardly contain myself anymore. I can feel the knots in my stomach tighten blissfully.  
"You've been a thorn in my side since the day those two saarebas found you in Redcliffe." He pulls my upper body to his chest by my arms, keeping himself inside of me. "I've watched you flaunt this perfect body all around Skyhold. Don't think I haven't noticed the way my men watch you, little minx."  
The sweat of his chest cools the smoldering heat of my body as I'm pinned to him. Taking the hand off of my neck, he grabs at my breasts, pinching and pulling until he has me squirming. I try to get him moving again by grinding down. But he only chuckles, pinching my nipple painfully as a warning.  
"Don't move, succubus." A pitiful whimper crawls from my throat when he doesn't let me cum. "Solas and Cole are too soft on you when you really need to be taught a lesson." He breathes hotly into my ear.   
His hands push me down to the bed again, this time forcing my face into the pillows. Keeping both my arms locked in his one hand, his other positions my hips. With both of his knees, he spreads my legs open as wide as they'd go, then pins them to the mattress with his weight. I can feel him exit me and prod at my other entrance. The tight ring of muscle is firm against this new and unfamiliar attention. I've only a second to wonder what he's doing before he's pushing into me. The pressure is odd but not unpleasant. The wetness from the mix of our juices provides enough lubrication to avoid any drag.   
It's a few small thrusts before all ten inches are seated inside. Then, without wasting any time, he's pushing in and out. The slap of his balls joins in with the sounds of our sex. Due to their size and his speed, every so often, they hit the outside nerve of my clit at just the right angle. My climax builds at a steady pace again.  
"You've been a very naughty girl, little minx," The Inquisitor slaps a hand across my ass, jolting me forward. "Whose ass is this?"  
When I don't speak- too caught up in the sensation of him and his energy to make a coherent thought- he slaps my ass again. He drives himself as deep as he can and sits there, "Who owns this ass!"  
He leans forward to yell in my ear. A hand comes up to pull my head from the pillow by my hair. He forces me to face him. "Little minx, I asked you a question."  
The logical answer would be 'me.' I own this ass. Or maybe he meant Eloise, as this was technically her body. Though, I know what he wants to hear.  
"Your's, Inquisitor."  
"That's right. Mine. You go tell that Elf and demon who was here first." He gives a low chuckle at the thought. "Especially Solas. That mage needs to know who's really in charge around here."  
With that, he begins to move again. Thrusting a few more times before cumming in my ass and pulling out. My leaking from both holes now, straight on to the silk sheets of his bed. He rolls onto his back, still huffing.   
I crawl up to cuddling in the crook of his arm, still savoring the feel of his energy being drawn into me. He brings his arm around to cup my ass, pulling me in tighter.

"How about we go down to the tavern for a few drinks." He grins down at me. "You can celebrate taming a dragon."


End file.
